He Gets His
by WenchyPirate
Summary: A new editor arrives after her predecessor is sent for a vacation.  Shigure finally gets what's coming to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters.

**He Gets His**

_I am so nervous, but happy. I have just finished with my degree in mass communications with a minor in Japanese and I am on my way to Japan. Not only that, but one of my favorite Japanese authors, Shigure Sohma, is to be my author. That is, I am going to be his new editor. The poor lady who was his previous editor is being sent to a hot springs at least a day's drive away from him. I think the stories I heard people tell me about how he treated her were a bit too much, I mean he couldn't be _that_ bad.__Still I need to see for myself and sort of feel out how he really is. I am going to be a bit more cautious and I am going to see him the day before his manuscript is due. Hopefully what I have in mind will set him on his ear. _

_Oh my! Japan is much busier and bigger than I thought it would be. But most of my time is going to be spent working on Shigure Sohma's manuscripts. Good thing I love my work, _and_ Mr. Sohma's writing. I think I need a deep breath to brace myself, I am getting ready to walk to his house. I just hope that he really does have the manuscript ready early as he did when my predecessor came. He put that poor woman through so many hardships; making her think that he had not started working yet, but having his manuscript completed the entire time. All I can do is try not to let him trick _me_ What if he isn't finished though? No, I can't think that way, he has a pattern and I am about to break it._

"Hello?"

"Eeek! Oh my, um h… hello." I jumped, not expecting anyone to be outside.

"May I help you miss?" Turning around I saw that it was the very man that I had come to see.

"O…oh, y…yes sir! I am very honored to meet you, and thankful. I am new to this area and was walking around trying to get my bearings. I seem to have lost my way."

I hope that he isn't too upset when he finds out that I am not at all lost.

"My dear, dear child. You must not fret any longer! Sohma Shigure is here to your rescue!"

He did this cute little move that you mainly see in an anime or manga. I stopped myself from giggling just in time.

"Did you say Sohma Shigure?" I asked my eyes wide as I could make them, "_The_ Sohma Shigure, the author?"

"Why yes, I am." He stopped and looked as if he didn't know whether to smile or be surprised. I commenced jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh, oh my! I can't believe that I am actually meeting you, I mean I have read all of your works."

"_All_ of them?" He raised an eyebrow, looking pleased.

"Yes, _all_ of them. Even the ones that most people wouldn't think that you truly wrote. You are the main reason that I learned how to read Japanese and came here to work."

_It was true, really. I had read some of the translations of his work and decided that I wanted to read them in Japanese and really got into the language. _"Really I can't wait to read the next book," I concluded.  
"Well, you are in luck my dear young petal, my editor has not come to collect my manuscript. If you would like, I could let you read some, over dinner perhaps?"

Sohma Shigure did this cute little face that could just make my heart beat a little faster.  
"I would love to see the manuscript, sir." I smiled clasping my hands together.   
"Just wait here and I shall return." He walked into the house humming some sort of tune.

While he was gone I took the time to look at my surroundings. The house was not what I expected, though I really did not know what I expected. It wasn't the handsome man that I saw, I had seen pictures but they didn't do him any justice. _Stop it, Saleena, just stop it. Sohma Shigure is not someone to _want_ to date. This man is your author, you are his editor, that is all._  
"Here you go, Miss…"  
"Eeek!" I shrieked again. I had been lost in my thoughts and had not noticed him come up behind me.  
"You know we are going to have to stop meeting with you shrieking every time I say something. Isn't that right Miss… actually you never introduced yourself." Sohma Shigure handed me the manuscript as he realized this. I took it and stuffed it into the messenger bag I had over my shoulder.  
"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Saleena Morghan, your new editor. Sorry I have to grab the manuscript and run, but I really do have to find my way back to my car. I start officially at the company tomorrow and want to make a good start. Thank you so much!" I bowed to him, gave him a smile and wink, and walked back to my car. I had to modify my plan, but it had gone better than I thought it would. Still it was an interesting meeting. 


End file.
